Jó éjt
by BunnyHeartMedicine
Summary: Hungary has the duty of putting young Italy to sleep - without falling asleep himself. But just how will Austria react when she finds these two together asleep? Fem!Austria, Male!Hungary, Fem!Chibitalia


"Ve, but Mister Hungary I'm not tired", complained Italy, as the said man was carrying her upstairs. Hungary just sighed to himself. He was also very tired. This morning he had to wake up earlier than usual because Austria had to go to a meeting very early and wanted him to make her breakfast (bitch, but he got back at her by spitting in her toastbrot ).Then after she left he thought he had enough time to go back to bed but only to have one of the other servants remind him to bring the horses into the stables.

So the whole day he gotten completely taken over by tasks and the last one he had for the night was to give Italy a bath which she knew that later would mean she would go to sleep. And because of this, Hungary had to spend the last two hours chasing the little girl around the mansion and then finally caught her. "Alright Italy you don't have to go bed," he reasoned, "but can you at least take the bath?" "Well…" "I promise there will be bubbles." "Ok then!" Bubbles always got Italy's attention.

After Italy's bath, Hungary put her in a nightgown with her hair down. The bath had made Italy drowsy enough to want to go to bed and now Hungary was finally fulfilling his duty. When he got to Italy's room he sat italy down in the chair in front of her vanity where they would do their nightly tradition of Hungary brushing Italy's hair and Italy telling Hungary of her day. "Today Holy Rome asked me if I could teach her to draw and I taught her how too ofcourse. So for practice first we drew a picture of a bunny. Ve, it was so cute. Then we painted it. Then Holy Rome said she didn't like how her painting turned out and I asked her way and then I saw that the problem was the leg and so I tried to help by holding her hand so I could help her paint the leg but then she got all blushy and ran away and I don't even know why - Ve, Mister Hungary are you okay?" asked Italy, cutting herself off from her rambling.

Hungary was looking strange. For one thing he had a droplet of blood in each nostril that were going to start dripping and also his eyes were starting to droop. But Italy's question had caught his attention, so he immediately opened his eyes and wiped his nose. "Huh, oh yeah. It's nothing Italy." he replied, continuing to brush Italy's hair while she continued her story.

* * *

"Alright Italy time for bed." announced Hungary, which just made the little girl pout. "Noooo!" she wined. This was incredible. During the day all she wanted to do was sleep and now that it is time for that she doesn't want to go to bed! "Aw come on Italy." begged the man. "Ve, well...".The little girl then jumped up the chair and went to a tall bookshelf in the corner of the room. She then jumped up to the third shelf and grabbed a book then ran back to Hungary.

"Only if you'll read me this!" Italy held the book up to Hungary so he could see what it was. Apparently it was book of Italian fairy tales. Hungary hoped that God had mercy on him (especially with the time He told him to hit France with his frying pan) because the poor man was so very, very, very, very, **VERY **tired. Hungary then sucked it up and sat on the bed and open the book to a page while Italy got on the bed and sat next to him.

" "_Once upon a time, there was a merchant who had a daughter named Betta who refused to settle down. One day, he asked her what she wanted him to bring her after a journey. She asked for large amounts of sugar and sweet almonds, scented water, musk and amber, various jewels, gold thread, and above all a trough and a silver trowel. Extravagant as it was, he brought it. "_ Tired yet?" asked Hungary. "Nope." replied Italy. "Alright then. _" When he brought all the things she asked for, she took all of it and made it into a statue of a man. Then she prayed to the Goddess of Love and the statue became alive. Betta then named him Pintosmalto and brought him to her father and told him he wanted to -" **Yawn. **" - marry him." _"

_" Then at the wedding feast, a queen came and fell in love with Pintosmalto and tricked him into coming with her." _" Man this queen sounds like a real -" "Hungary!" "Alright fine. _" When Betta could not find him, she set out looking for him and an old woman sheltered her for a night and taught her three sayings to get Pintosmalto back. Betta went to where the queen was hiding Pintosmalto and -" _" **_BLAM! _**Hungary had gone out like a light.

This made Italy upset because she really wanted to know what happened next. Right now Hungary was sprawled out all over Italy's bed. Italy then climbed on top him and sat on his chest. She poked his chest few times to see if he'll wake up with no results. Then she tried poking his face and got nothing. She poked all over his face until she started to get sleepy. With a little yawn, Italy curled up in a ball while lying on top of Hungary.

* * *

Austria was very glad to be back home from her meeting. As important as it was keeping all the countries together under the Holy Roman Empire the only thing Austria could think about was getting back home to play piano. But before that could happen she would need her daily sustenance of sweets. And the only person by her standards that was good enough to bake for her is Hungary."Hungary." she called in the middle of the entire mansion. The said man did not appear."Hungary!" she said a little bit louder. He still didn't show up, which only made Austria even angirer. "_**HUNGARY!**" _Austria yelled loud enough for everyone the house to hear.

Along with the fact she was still hungry and Hungary still hadn't shown up, this made her storm straight to his room. She banged on his door and got no answer. This just only made her only bitter which ended up with her kicking against his door all while screaming "Sie rücksichtslos lesbisch-liebevollen hurensohn ICH euch aufstehen und mache mir ein frühstückspaket!". Then with one good hard, strong kick she had managed to open the door ... only to be even more enraged to see an empty bed along with lewd sketches of women all over each other littered everywhere.

She then turned around and stomped upstairs and headed straight to Italy's room. She knew Italy would have to tell her where Hungary had gone off to and why it was even more important than giving her kompott. She banged on Italy's door and was given no sign of entry which left her to kick the door open. Austira's rage had fueled her enough to kick the door open. "ITALY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHERE HUNGARY IS OR ELSE I SHALL -" in the middle of her rage fest, Austria stopped and saw what was in front of her.

Italy was sleeping on top of Hungary who was also sleeping. She also noticed there was book on the floor but ignored. She also knew that her face was turning red but that didn't distract her from what was important right now. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" This made Italy and Hungary wake up very shaken. "Oh hello Miss Austria. Didn't think you be back by now." "Ve, how was the meeting?" asked Italy.'Never mind that," replied Austria."I want the two of you to get dressed and for you Hungary to make me breakfast."

The rest of the day went normal, but ever since then Austria would never admit what she saw was a lovey beautiful site.

* * *

**HOORAY!** I finaly wrote another story in months. I bet I filled your minds with nothing but fluffiness right now amirite? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so review please!


End file.
